


drivers license

by H0NEYYC0MB



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Breakup, Breakup Fic, Clay - Freeform, DNF, George - Freeform, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Numbness, Rain, Song Lyrics, Song fic, dream - Freeform, dreamnotfound, drivers license, georgenotfound - Freeform, sad George
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H0NEYYC0MB/pseuds/H0NEYYC0MB
Summary: “ ‘cause you said forever , now i drive alone past your street. “
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	drivers license

**Author's Note:**

> hihi dnf angst take it take take
> 
> im sad writing this anyway song is “ drivers license “ by olivia rodrigo

“ i got my drivers license last week , just like we always talked about . cause you were so excited for me , to finally drive up to your house “

-

george looked down at the card in his right hand , and the set of keys in his left . he looked up , out of his window at the dark-silver car . 

a tear welled up in each eye . it wasn’t necessarily sadness , just a memory . a memory of something that never happened , but what could have .

rain pattered softly on the window . he watched as each drop slid down past the window sill . he pocketed his license and keys , and stood up from his spot on the floor .

he made his way outside his room , and out to his driveway. the rain soaked into his hair , and ran down his neck , creating a damp spot on the collar of his t-shirt .

george stepped into his car , and started it up . the keys jingled slightly . a dings that signified that the car had started rung through the stiff air. as he turned the windshield wipers on , he pulled out of his driveway.

-

“ but today i drove through the suburbs , crying , ‘cause you weren’t around . “

-

the rain hit his car aggressively, creating loud pattering sounds on the metal roof of his car . he felt like crying , he wanted to cry , he wanted to scream and break down . but no tears formed . no sobs were created in the back of his throat . 

he felt numb .

but he could still feel everything .

-

“ you’re probably with the blonde girl , who always made me out . she’s so much older than me , she’s everything i’m insecure about . yeah today i drove through the suburbs , ‘cause how could i ever love someone else . “

-

george thought about what dream could be doing right now . how could he be okay ? he said they would be together forever . george thought they were fine , but he must have been wrong .

‘ george , i don’t love you anymore ‘ the words would never leave his brain . they would echo around in there for centuries . even when he would be laid to rest , the words would torment him there .

his hands rested on the steering wheel , his thumbs rubbing circles on it , just the way dream used to hold his hand , tracing shapes onto his knuckles .

-

“ and i know we weren’t perfect , but i’ve never felt this way for no one . and i just can’t imagine , how you could be so okay now that i’m gone “

“ ‘cause you didn’t mean what you wrote in that song about me . “

-

he wished tears were in his eyes , he wished they blurred his vision so he didn't have to see the road ahead of him leading to nowhere .

he wished he could feel the same way that he felt with dream , but no one could ever replicate that feeling.

and as he drove past dream’s street , his heart felt heavy . the air felt thick , almost awkward . he just wanted to make a u-turn , and go back home.

-

“ ‘cause you said forever , now i drive alone past your street . “


End file.
